Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to transmission schemes of radio signals in wireless communication systems, and in particular to a method and a device for low latency communication.
Related Art
In existing Long-term Evolution (LTE) and Long-Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) systems, Transmission Time Interval (TTI) or subframe or Physical Resource Block (PRB) pair corresponds to a milli-second (ms) in time. A LTE subframe comprises two time slots, a first time slot and a second time slot respectively, the first time slot and the second time slot occupy a first half ms and a second half ms of a LTE subframe respectively.
Traditional LTE system, when bring in a Carrier Aggregation (CA) scheme, to guarantee Uplink Control Information (UCI) receives correctly on a base station side, defines a relevant strategy of power scaling. The concrete manner is: when there are multiple carriers transmitting at the same time, a carrier of transmitting Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) has a higher priority than a carrier transmitting Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH) in terms of power allocation; and a carrier of transmitting UCI-included PUSCH is greater than a carrier of transmitting UCI-excluded PUSCH in terms of power allocation priority.
For Release 14 Reduced Latency and New Radio access technologies (NR) in 3rd Generation Partner Project (3GPP), an important scenario is Ultra-Reliable and Low Latency Communications (URLLC). Targeting Reduced Latency and URLLC scenario, a new time interval, i.e. Short Transmission Time Interval (sTTI) has been introduced, a corresponding traditional power scaling method needs to be redesigned.